Scorpius: Year One
by PersonWhoWritesStuff
Summary: Scorpius starts his first year at Hogwarts. Right away the year kicks off to a very unexpected start, and he finds himself befriending some very unexpected people. My first real Next Generation fic.
1. Chapter 1

hope you enjoy my first real second generation fic

* * *

><p>Scorpius wandered down the corridor of the train, looking through the window of each compartment as he went, his owl, Eleos, fast asleep in his cage.<p>

_"Don't be mean to anyone!" His father said, helping him unload his luggage cart, "Make good friends, and don't call anyone 'mud-' the 'M' word!"_

_"Yes, Dad," Scorpius replied annoyed, having heard all this several times already._

_"And don't just pick your friends based on status-pick friends you like!"_

_"I know, Dad," As nervous as he had been before, now he'd very much like to jump on the train to flee his father's repetitive "Starting School" speech, "What kind of idiot picks friends they don't like, anyway?"_

_His dad shifted uncomfortably, looking away, "And remember, just because your mother and I were in Slytherin doesn't mean we won't love you any less if you're not-"_

_"I _know,_ Dad!" Scorpius quickly looked around making sure no one was around to hear that his parents _loved_ him. It was quite embarrassing when they told him in public._

_Draco Malfoy looked down at his son and smiled._

_Scorpius' mother knelt down and managed to give him a hug, before he pulled away._

_"Can I please just get on the train now?" He asked, seeing that he was one of the last on students to board the train._

_"Yes, go on," his mother said, smiling with tears in her eyes._

_"_Finally!_" he said rolling his eyes, "Thanks, Mum! Bye Dad!" he yelled turning away from them to board the train._

_"Have fun! Write often!" _

_Scorpius really only had time to glance down the long corridor in front of him before the train started moving._

Now that he was on the train, he wished he could go back to the platform and talk with his parents some more.

The whole thing was very intimidating, walking by each compartment. The only ones that weren't full were occupied by older students, and he didn't like the idea of having to ask a group of sixth or seventh years if he could sit with them.

As soon as he walked by the fifth compartment, however, the door slid open.

He heard someone say, "If your all set, then, Al, I'm going to go sit with Emma and Chris," right before another body completely ran into his, knocking him over.

Eleos's cage fell to floor, and h woke up giving a few very alarmed screeches.

Scorpius looked up. The boy had dark red hair, a pale, somewhat freckly face, and wore oval glasses.

"Sorry," he said, holding out a hand to help Scorpius off the floor, and grabbing Eleos's cage.

The boy didn't say anything after Scorpius was on his feet, and simply him the cage, turned around and left.

Scorpius stared after him a minute. He seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Shrugging it off, he looked into the compartment that he had just come out of.

There were only three people in here. Two girls-one was black, with extremely curly black hair, the other was almost as pale as the boy who ran into him, with wavy read hair-and a boy with messy jet black hair, and noticeably green eyes.

This boy he recognized right away-he was Harry Potter's son. He looked a lot like him- he had seen pictures in _The_ _Daily Prophet_. Then he remembered that he had seen the other boy with this boy and his father, and guessed that he must've been Harry Potter's other son.

"Er . . ." Scorpius started. He felt his face heat up when they all looked up at him, "Mind if I-I sit here? There isn't anywhere else . . ."

"Um . . . alright," the boy said, glancing at the two girls.

Scorpius sat down as close to the door-and as far away from them-as he could. Eleos promptly fell back to sleep. Then, watching them hesitantly, he cleared his throat and said, "Er-I'm Scorpius, by the way . . . Scorpius Malfoy."

The boy seemed to raise his eyebrows a bit, but said just as politely, "I'm Al, Al Potter," then he gestured to the two girls, "These are my cousins, Rose and Roxanne Weasley."

Scorpius nodded at them in acknowledgement, then turned his head, to stare out into the corridor.

"You think we'll all be in Gryffindor?" Roxanne asked her cousins.

"I sure hope so," Rose said, almost anxiously, "I can't imagine what Dad would say if I wasn't . . ."

"Come on, Rose," Al said, "You know he was joking about disinheriting you."

Roxanne laughed nervously, "My dad said the same thing."

"I know, I know," Rose said, "And I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. Mum told me she was almost put in Ravenclaw. But I really want to be in Gryffindor, anyway-I heard it's the best."

Suddenly they all heard a "tuh" come from near the door. Turning their heads, they saw Scorpius looking at them. He quickly turned away from them again, his cheeks pink.

"Have something to say, do you?" Al asked.

Scorpius slowly turned back to them, "Nothing."

Rose suddenly narrowed her eyes, "Oh, right. You're parents were _Slytherins_, weren't they?"

"So what?" he said, raising his voice defensively, "Not all Slytherins are bad!"

"He's right, Rose," Al said, to everyone's surprise, "I was named after a Slytherin."

Rose looked flustered, and just stared at her cousin and the boy sitting by the door.

Scorpius couldn't help but smirk at this. Apparently this girl was not used to being wrong.

Finally she crossed her arms and said, "Well that's fine and all, but weren't the Malfoys some of the _bad_ Slytherins?"

"My dad's not bad!" Scorpius's smirk faded instantly and he took this statement as a personal insult, "Maybe-maybe _some _people in my family were bad, but-but _I'm _not! Nor are my parents!"

"Either way," Rose said, "We most likely won't be associating with each other after this if you _are_ in Slytherin."

"Well, _unfortunately_ for you I probably won't be in Slytherin anyway," Scorpius said before he could stop himself. Immediately his cheeks turned pink-this was the first time he had voiced this fear.

All three of the others stared at him for a full minute.

"Well, I'm not like my parents-I mean, I'm just a bit different-no big deal!" he said this all very quickly, and looked away for the third time.

"Well . . . we'll see." Rose said, before her and her cousins started discussing future school quidditch matches.

Scorpius didn't talk to them for the rest of the train ride.

When it finally came to a stop, he followed the three off the train. An unusually tall man, with a wild grey beard and mane of hair, was shouting for all first years to follow him.

"No more 'an four to a boat!" the man shouted when they came to a crowd of boats waiting for them in a large lake.

Scorpius quickly sat in one of the empty boats so he wouldn't have to ask someone to share.

He watched all the other first years struggling to find boats for a few minutes, each of them would glance at him, but then turn away, looking for a different boat. Eventually he heard someone ask, "Mind if we share with you?"

It was Al, and Rose and Roxanne were behind him.

"Alright," he said, trying to sound reluctant, but honestly he was relieved-for a moment he thought he was going to have to be the only one to ride up to the school alone in a boat.

Al sat next to him, and Rose and Roxanne sat behind them. It was a quiet ride up until the castle came into view. Al pointed it out excitedly to the other three.

"It's even better than how James described it!" He said to the girls behind him.

Soon, they arrived at the castle and were ushered by a woman with long brown hair and blue robes lead them into the entrance hall, where she told them that in just a moment they would be sorted.

"If I'm in Slytherin, I'm going to ask to be sent back home, and just be homeschooled by Mum," Scorpius heard Roxanne say.

"My dad would never let me do that," said Al, glumly, "He already made a point of it being perfectly fine with him if I'm in Slytherin."

"_My _dad would probably _demand_ I be sent back home for homeschooling," Rose said, "He would never want a Slytherin for a daughter . . ."

"Rose, you know your dad wouldn't care if you were in Slytherin-" Al started to say.

"Yes he would," Rose said, wide-eyed, and furiously nodding her head, "You should've seen him when Hugo slipped that the Chudley Cannons were terrible-and Hugo was only four!"

Roxanne started laughing, "I remember that! Your dad sent Hugo to the shop so my dad could look after him. My dad spent the entire time telling Hugo to tell Uncle Ron that the Chudley Cannons were terrible!"

Al and Rose were both laughing too now.

The noise was really starting to bother Scorpius. How could these people be laughing like this when they were about to be sorted? Have a house picked for them in which they would be living with the same people for the next seven years of their lives? He made an impatient noise and moved away from them.

They apparently didn't notice-when he looked back they were all still laughing.

Not that he cared.

Finally the witch in blue robes came back, "Alright, follow me," she said, opening the doors to the Great Hall.

Despite how nervous he had been a moment ago, Scorpius had trouble hiding his excitement and awe. He stared wide-eyed up at the night sky- or at least it seemed to be.

". . . read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the ceiling of the Great Hall was enchanted to look like the sky . . ." Rose's voice carried from a few rows of students behind him.

The witch walked up to the front of the Great Hall, where a stool stood, with a very old hat sitting on top. Suddenly a tear along the brim of the hat opened like a mouth, and it began singing about which qualities each house looked for.

Scorpius noted the hat had said something about the ambitious being in Slytherin. A glimmer of hope filled his chest as he thought about how he certainly wanted to succeed, and be powerful. Though this quickly disappeared as he realized this wasn't one of his top priorities, and generally most people wanted to succeed.

He had been thinking so much he hadn't realized the hat had finished his song, and the witch had started calling out names.

"Aaronson, William," walked quickly up to stool, putting the hat on his head. It was barely on a minute before the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

More and more students were called up and sorted, each time that house cheering loudly for their newest member. Scorpius would watch longingly every time a student was sorted into Slytherin. Though, somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that they didn't look too much like a friendly lot.

Finally, his name was called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

He walked slowly up to the stool, staring at his feet.

As soon as the hat was on his head, he couldn't help but think hopefully, _Slytherin?_

"Hm, no, I don't think Slytherin is right for you . . . you're much different from the past Malfoys I've sorted . . . no, definitely not Slytherin . . ." A small voice said in his ear.

At this, Scorpius's heart started beating faster. His worst fear had been confirmed.

"Don't worry, don't worry," the voice muttered, clearly reading his mind, "I'm basing this on how you were raised . . . yes, I can see you were raised differently . . . yes, so your parents should not be surprised or disappointed when they hear I've placed you in-

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted to the rest of the Great Hall.

Scorpius swallowed and pulled the hat off over his eyes.

The entire room was staring at him silently. The Gryffindors were so shocked that it took them a moment to remember they were all supposed to be supportive and clap for anyone in that was sorted in their house. Though, it was a lot less applause than the last Gryffindor got.

Scorpius sat away from everyone else at the table, and ducked down his head a bit, to make it harder for them to all be staring at him.

Finally the attention seemed to cease when the next few people were called.

A ghost, that was sitting at the other end of the table floated toward him. She looked like she should be in her seventh year. Though she was completely white and transparent, it was clear she'd had light hair when she was alive. She wore the Hogwarts uniform, without the robes, but it was extremely disheveled, and there were burn marks all over her blouse. Despite the big bite marks, and scars, in her neck, she was very pretty.

"Are you Draco Malfoy's son?" she asked, sitting across from him.

Scorpius nodded, staring at her. His dad had told him about Moaning Myrtle, but not about this teenage ghost.

"You look like him. I was in his year. He wasn't very friendly at all . . . Of course he _was_ in Slytherin."

Scorpius stared at her blankly. He didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm surprised you're in Gryffindor. He _hated_ Gryffindors, especially Harry Potter and his friends-"

"Who are you?" Scorpius interrupted, starting to get annoyed with her.

She looked affronted at being interrupted, but then crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "_I'm _Lavender Brown."

Her name sounded familiar, "Right, you died in the battle, didn't you? The Battle of Hogwarts?" he asked bluntly.

She didn't look offended by this, though. In fact, she actually smiled, though it was with an air of sadness, "Yes, I did, actually. Died fighting. Several others did as well, but . . . I suppose becoming a ghost wasn't for them."

"Oh . . . well what made you decide to be a ghost?" Scorpius asked, suddenly interested. His dad never talked about the Second Wizarding War, let alone the Battle of Hogwarts.

"So I could tell people about the Battle, for centuries to come, of course. Plus the only other ghost that's the same age as the students here is Moaning Myrtle, and I don't think she makes a good role model for future generations of students. She just cries all the time and gets insulted when people mention that she's dead. I mean, no it's not something we really like to be reminded of, but to act so childishly . . ."

She ceased talking to applaud the next Gryffindor to be called. She was a girl with auburn hair and a kind face, called Erin Rogers.

The girl sat halfway between Scorpius and the rest of the Gryffindors. She didn't seem to know any other Gryffindors already.

She looked between Scorpius and the other Gryffindor. It seemed she couldn't decide if he was someone she should try to make friends with. It was obvious that she didn't know why he got such little applause.

_Muggle-born_, Scorpius thought. At least she wouldn't be someone who already thought his family consisted of terrible people.

Lavender started to drift away. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around, Scorpius. Have a good year, hope you're nicer than your father!" She waved with a smile, and returned to her place further up the table.

Eventually a few more people were sorted into Gryffindor, including Roxanne, Rose and Al. It surprised him how long the hat was on Al's head, he was sure Harry Potter's son would immediately be sorted into Gryffindor.

_Though, no one would probably ever think a Malfoy would be sorted into Gryffindor_, Scorpius thought bitterly.

It wasn't so much the fact that he wasn't in Slytherin-he found that he actually didn't mind, himself-but he couldn't help but feel bad for his father. Sure he said he would still be proud of him if he wasn't in Slytherin, but finding out your only son was sorted into your rivaling house . . . Scorpius couldn't even eat once the food appeared on the table-he just stared down at his empty plate.

"I guess you are different from your parents."

When he looked up, Al was sitting across from him.

"Er . . ." Scorpius said stupidly.

"Did you see that food has appeared on the table . . ?" Al asked looking at Scorpius's empty plate.

"I'm not hungry." he replied.

"Oh come on, being in Gryffindor can't be so bad," Al said, sensing Scorpius's anguish, "Our mascot is a lion- what's cooler than a lion?"

Scorpius didn't say anything.

"I really hope you cheer up within the next seven years- we have to share a dorm for all that time, and right now you seem very boring." With that, Al got up and moved back to his spot near Rose and Roxanne.

Scorpius then found himself thinking that nothing, in fact, _was _cooler than a lion.

* * *

><p>hope you liked my little bit of a AlScorpius bromance starting to blossom (no, i don't actually ship them)  
>and i really wanted someone who died in the battle of hogwarts to become a ghost, and i though Lavender would be perfect! I know she only really died in the movie, but the book never actually did say she survived, so she could very well be dead there too. though i was honestly kinda mad she died at first- it would be awkward for Ron and Hermione, I could just see him being like "Hermione, you're so much than my last girl . . . friend . . . right . . . oops . . . she's dead . . ."<br>Then also, I like the idea of Malfoy raising Scorpius better than he himself had been raised, and this resulting in him being a Gryffindor, because I honestly doubt they'd get along if he were a Slytherin.

I can't wait to post the next chapter, so I can tell you where I got the names for all the OCs. For the ones I introduced: James's friends Chris- named after my favorite YouTuber, crabstickz (look him up!)- and Emma- named after the amazing Emma Watson, of course. Then Erin- named after Erin from the Office.

Now please, for the love of Merlin, review!


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they got to their dorms, Scorpius wrote a letter to his parents. It was addressed to both of them, but it was mainly for his father. He figured it would be easier to tell his dad right away about being sorted into Gryffindor, and just get it over with.

All it said was:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I wasn't exactly sorted into Slytherin. Actually, I was sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone was very surprised, especially this ghost called Lavender Brown, who said she was in your year. But everyone's nice-_

This, he thought, wasn't a lie. Al Potter had been nice. Though he'd rather not mention that right away. He knew there was a reason his dad tensed up every time he had asked about Harry Potter when he was younger- he'd come across the name a few times in books and papers, and figured he was the same age as his dad, so he knew they must've been at Hogwarts together.

-_I've even made a few friends-_

This however _was_ a lie. But he didn't want to seem like an outcast, not even to his parents.

_-Please don't worry about me, like I know you will. _

_Sincerely,_

_Scorpius_

_P.S. Please send some sweets. I'm pretty sure I asked for some before I left, but for some reason we forgot to get those shopping for my school things._

He smiled at his letter, satisfied. He had managed to put in some jokes, perhaps they wouldn't even think about the fact that he was in Gryffindor . . . though this was unlikely.

He shook that thought off and tied the letter to Eleos, who he was happy to find in his room, waiting for him.

He didn't stay with the others in his dorm to get to know them, but only because he was too tired. He was barely able to awake long enough to write his letter.

The next morning, he ate breakfast alone. He didn't mind much though, he was mainly focussing on his food- after all, he hadn't eaten for at least 24 hours. However, he couldn't help but notice that his parents hadn't written back to him yet.

His first class was Double Potions, with Slytherins. The only available seat, when he entered the room, had been at a table with Al and Rose.

They didn't seem to notice him at first, Al was telling Rose about the other boys in their year, covertly pointing to each one while Rose did the same with the girls. Scorpius listened in on them.

Besides himself and Al in his dorm, there was Lorcan Scamander, who had long, blonde, unkempt hair, which he kept back in a pony tail. He had a twin, Lysander, who had hair just as long and unkempt, but he had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Darren Thomas was a very tall boy with with dark skin, and hair that the fringe of had been dyed blue with muggle hair dye. Then there was Colin Creevey, a scrawny boy with mousy brown hair, who seemed very hyper at times, but got along with everyone.

In the girls' dorm, besides Roxanne and Rose, there was the girl called Erin, who had become quite good friends with Rose, and it turned out Scorpius had been right- she was muggle-born. Roxanne spent most of her time with Isabelle Jordan, who she had apparently already known. Isabelle had dark skin and hair, but had bleached her fringe, so it was white, which, in Scorpius's opinion, looked quite silly. Then there was Sibohan Finnigan, who had light orange hair, lighter than Rose's, and wore them in pigtails. She also happened to be the daughter of their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

They stopped talking when the professor walked in. She had long straight black hair and wore robes of dark blue. She strode to the front of the room, pointing her wand at the blackboard, making words appear- _Professor Jones_.

"Alright," she said briskly, "Welcome to your first Potion's lesson. Now, you all should have the required _Magical Draughts and Potion: Revised_- good-" there was a clatter as everyone took out their books, "Now we're going to start with something simple today, a Boil-Cure Potion- Does anyone know the ingredients to this?"

Scorpius looked around at the blank faces of the other students. He was about to raise his hand, since he at least knew most of the ingredients, but then Rose's shot into the air.

"Yes?" said Professor Jones.

"The ingredients for a Boil-Cure Potion consist of dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porcupine quills, and flobberworm mucus," Rose recited at top speed.

Everyone in the class looked around at her. Scorpius looked at her lap, expecting to see her book opened for her to copy out of, but no, the book was closed on the table in front of her.

"Very good," the professor said, looking mildly impressed, "Take ten points for Gryffindor. And your name is?"

"Rose Weasley," Rose said, looking pleased.

Professor Jones raised her eyebrows, "Hermione Granger's kid, aren't you?"

"Yes, Professor, I am," she answered politely.

"Well the apple certainly doesn't fall far from the tree," Professor Jones said smiling, "Now, the instructions for a Boil-Cure Potion are easy enough to follow . . ."

Al beamed, "I _knew_ it'd come in handy to be in the same house as you," he whispered, thumping Rose on the back.

Rose shh-ed him, but otherwise smiled. Scorpius couldn't help but smile either, though he tried to hide. He was glad someone was earning points for his house.

Once the professor finished talking, and had written all of the instructions on the board, the class imediately got to work.

When Rose and Scorpius each had gotten all of their ingredients from the store cubbards, Rose looked around Al and said, "Er, Scorpius?"

Scorpius hesitated. He wasn't sure he had correctly heard Rose- what would she want with him? But when he looked up at her, she was looking at him determinedly.

She stuck her nose in the air, seeming to hold onto her dignity, "I wanted to . . . apolo- say that . . . we've gotten off on the wrong foot. And since we ended up in the same house, I think we should at least try to be friends."

She held up her hand behind Al's back.

Scorpius stared at her hand blankly for a few seconds, until he really understood that she was saying they should be friends. Frankly, he was in no position to pass up friendship- just by looking around the classroom he could tell he was already behind. Besides, Rose didn't seem too bad- despite what she said about Slytherins.

"Er-alright," he said, grabbing her hand.

When they each turned back to their work, Al beamed, looking from one to the other, "Great! So we're all friends, then!"

Scorpius turned his head, so neither of them would see his grin, but said, "Who said I was friends with _you_?"

"Me," said Al, unfazed, "just now, remember? Are you really that daft, Scorpius?"

He couldn't help but let out a rather loud snort, as Rose started laughing. His snort seemed to cause Al to burst out laughing, and suddenly the whole class was looking at them.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Jones from her desk.

Scorpius, Al and Rose quickly went back to their work, and eventually so did the rest of the class.


End file.
